


You Belong With Me

by gameboy_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameboy_fanatic/pseuds/gameboy_fanatic
Summary: Slytherin! Peter Maximoff x F!Gryffindor ReaderDescription: Peter Maximoff was the most insufferable Slytherin you had ever met. You thought he was all talk and nothing to show. And here you now were facing a boggart with him. Oh boy how fun. (Hogwarts Au)
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, scott summers & reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5,000 words. This was supposed to be short fic. I have no self control. Also all of my fics show how touch starved I am. Also this is the second fic I’ve named after a corny song, and there's no end in sight. Also this isn’t edited. My arms feel like jello from typing. Shoutout to my homie @amourtentiaa on tumblr for not only giving me the idea for this because of comment on my last fic, but also for giving me an idea for Peters boggart.

Stupid

Insufferable

Arrogant

Egotistical

Fucking Slytherin.

You sat in the defense against the dark art classroom near the back. Your arms were supporting you as you hunched over the table. You had some serious murder on your mind.

You weren’t here for a class.

Oh no life was never that simple.

You were here for detention, because of that stupid Slytherin boy.

Hogwarts was notorious for not being able to hold a defense against the dark arts teacher for long. This year they couldn’t find anyone willing to step in.

Oh except Professor Howlett. 

He was a very angry professor, but his anger was never directed towards the students. He was a large man and if you were being honest, he scared you a little, which is ironic because you were a Gryffindor. 

Well, or so thats what the hat told you. Eventually.

The sorting hat had a great trouble picking a house for you, taking the longest that some of the older students claim they’ve ever seen. It was after the first two of five minutes that you decided you just didn’t belong anywhere.

You were now in your fifth year and your resolution hadn’t changed.

Anyways back to Professor Howlett, though he insisted you all call him professor Logan because he hates the formalities.

His detentions were a bit different then all of the other teachers.

Not that you’d experienced detention with the other teachers.

Instead of scraping moldy eyeballs off the potions tables, or grading papers in the transfiguration classroom, Professor Logans detentions were spend dispelling creatures from the castle.

And he said today would be special. Because unlike trivial things like cursed books or something easy to deal with, it was a boggart.

And that wouldn’t bother you if you had been taking it alone.

But you were spending your detention with the ever so (not) delightful Peter Maximoff.

It was his fault you were here.

You had been stuck without a partner. Your friend group consisted of you, two Hufflepuffs, and a ravenclaw. 

So not anyone who had been in the class with you.

And Professor Logan told the class to pair up. And you and Peter had been the only two left without a partner and so Logan put you two together.

Long story short, Peter had been insufferable. Maybe if he could cast spells as fast as he could run his mouth, you guys wouldn’t be here.

He didn’t have time to block one of your spells so he just ducked and the whole bookshelf of text books blew up. 

The books were not the only thing that blew up, Professor Logan had mortified the whole class with how loud he yelled.

When he declared that you two had detention later all you could do was shoot a scowl at Peter, who cracked a smile at you as burnt paper landed in his hair like snow.

God, Slytherins were insufferable. 

You checked your muggle watch. It had been a Christmas gift from Scott because you constantly got bored during transfiguration class and would continuously ask how much longer. Its not that Professor Raven was a bad teacher, though cold at times, you just struggled with the class.

Your brain kept spiraling, further and further into the zone until-

A sharp knock hit the table before you. “You alive kid?”

You looked up, standing near the table you were sat at was Professor Logan. You had no clue how long he had been trying to get your attention.

Looking around, you didn’t see Peter anywhere. 

Typical.

You looked at where the Professor fumbled with some stuff on his desk. Not papers or quills or anything, but stuff that you had never seen before. None of the students were allowed to touch anything on your desk.

“We appear to be missing-“ Logan was about to make a jab about Peters absence, but in true Maximoff fashion, he just so happened to saunter through the door in that moment.

He saw you and smiled a little wider, “Ah so the lioness is already here.”

Stupid cocky bastard.

Logan looked at him with an unamused expression, “Okay, the boggart is in the teachers lounge, come back when you are done and i’ll let you go.”

Neither you nor Peter moved. But unlike you, the silver haired boy actually spoke up, “Why is there always a boggart in the teachers lounge?”

“Because they wont let me cast any protection spells, now get to it.” The professors voice was gruff, your signal to get moving.

Without saying a word you got up and made your way out of the classroom. Peter could follow you if he really cared, which you doubted he did. You could take a boggart alone.

Much to your disappointment, Peter did follow you. 

“So what form does your boggart take?” He fell into step right next to you.

You didn’t respond, you just checked your watch. If you got this done with quickly, you’d have time to study in the library with Scott, Kurt, and Jean.

Although you didn’t respond verbally, you looked at Peter with that same scowl.

Peter just grinned at you “Ah I see. This lioness is feisty.” He put his hands out, pretending to have claws.

You still didn’t respond but Peter didn’t stop talking. “So oh mighty brave Gryffindor, how shall we take down our prey?”

You took a deep breath, “How many more lion references are you going to make?”

Peter was extremely satisfied that he had gotten a response out of you, “The great warrior speaks!”

Your face flushed at being called a ‘great warrior’. Peter was the same year as you, had he forgotten how long it took for you to be sorted?

As you approached the teachers lounge, you felt like the opposite of a great warrior.

You felt like a coward.

So much for the ‘Lioness’

Fear wrenched its way into your gut. You’ve dealt with boggarts before, so what was the issue?

You knew the issue.

You weren’t alone this time. Someone was here with you to witness your deepest fear. And that someone was a Slytherin.

Peter would probably tell his whole house. The Slytherins adored to gossip about Gryffindor and jab at them. A large portion of the other Slytherins in your year constantly drew attention to how long the hat had taken to sort you, even if that was years ago. This boggart and Peter Maximoff would just be the nail in the coffin.

“Are we.... gonna go in?” Peter still stood beside you as his voiced pulled you out of the zone you had been in. 

To hell with him if you heard even a peep about how you couldn’t stay grounded in the present.

Peter looked at you, he didn’t smile but his expression wasn’t scrutinizing. If you had to label it you would call it tender, but over your dead body would you fall for that. “Why are you so hesitant? You’re loads better than me at defense against the dark arts, plus you are in the house of bravery.”

You ignored him and shakily pushed the door open. How had he pinpointed your emotions so quickly? You were definitely going to be the laughingstock of the Slytherin house by tomorrow.

You took another deep breath. “Okay, I’m gonna take it first. You can just stand to the side and look pretty.” Wrong choice of words.

Peter dramatically pretended to swoon “You think i’m pretty?” His voice radiated sarcasm. 

“If thats what you want to believe.” You looked at the cupboard with the boggart in it. It rattled aggressively and you wanted to walk out. You wanted to leave it to Peter.

But you weren’t going to chicken out in front of a Slytherin. 

Taking out your wand, you cautiously pointed it at the closet handle. 

Peter, who was to the side behind you, also drew his wand. (Larch wood, 14 inches, unicorn hair core, pretty bendy, sorry I think wands are so cool)

You closed your eyes, drawing your focus onto something funny.

Something funny.

You thought of that time that Kurt accidentally hexed Scott so that lasers fired out of his eyes. That was funny but you needed something else for a boggart.

You searched and searched for something that was funny enough to overpower your fear and you came up with nothing.

You supposed youd have to wing it.

With a quiet whisper you waved your wand, “Alohamora”.

The closet stopped shaking and clicked as it unlocked. The door silently creaked open but nothing came out yet.

As it fell open more however, you took a step back.

Sitting in the closet stood a three legged stool, with the grubby sorting hat perched on top.

It stayed still at first and you readied your wand with a counter spell. The room was eerily quiet. Not even Peter made a sound

Then with a dusty cough, the boggart opened its mouth to speak.

‘Cast the spell now!’ your mind screamed at you ‘cast it before it speaks!’ but you couldnt move or speak.

Your body was frozen and your mouth was full of cotton as you stared in fear, as you stood in anticipation for what it was going to say.

The buildup felt like minutes, though your little muggle watch only showed a few seconds had passed.

“You cannot be sorted.” Such simple words. Such small simple words in a small simple phrase. Yet it was enough to ensure youd never mutter that counterspell.

“You better get on that train and never come back.” It continued.

You felt Peters hand on your shoulder, a silent offer to step in. 

You put your arm out, holding him back. You had to do this. You were put in Gryffindor and you needed to prove you belonged there.

And then came four simple words. Four simple words that destroyed you. 

“You don’t belong here.” 

The words hit you like a punch in the gut. ‘Its not real y/n. Its just a stupid boggart’ But you felt as if you were lying to yourself.

Peter nudged his way in front of you, but you were too far back in your head to care.

You watched at the boggart became a dead woman, laying on the ground covered in blood. Except unlike you, he didn’t freeze.

You heard, through the mist of your mind, his voice shouting “Riddikulus!” 

And in a snap of anyones fingers, the boggart transformed into... 

Professor Lensherr???

The charms teacher???

He stood there and he... made a dad joke??? “Hi hungry! I’m dad!”

And you couldn’t help but let out a shaky laugh, the mist of your mind evaporating.

You wondered what made Peter think of that, but you didn’t have time to linger on it as you started laughing a little harder.

You had never thought of Professor Lensherr as the type to make a dad joke.

They say laughter is contagious, and its probably true because soon after Peter had dispelled the boggart, he burst out laughing too.

You looked over at him with a smile. “What was that?

Peter smiled back. But not a smug or cocky smile like he usually gave you. A genuinely content smile. “Oh you haven’t heard?”

You shook your head, and Peter looked back at the now empty closer. “He’s my dad”

As the giddy aura of the room faded, you were put back into the present situation.

Well shit.

You had just made the biggest cowardly fool of yourself in front of motor mouth Slytherin Peter Maximoff.

Tensing up as you had been on your way to the teachers lounge, you checked your watch. Maybe you didn’t need it to check the time as much as you needed it to ground yourself sometimes.

“It’s almost dinner time, we better report back to Logan.” Without saying anything else, you got up and set a brisk pace out of the room.

Peter had to jog to catch up. “Wait!”

For the second time that day, he fell in step with you. “Can I ask about your boggart?”

He was trying to humilate you. You could feel it. (No he wasn’t, you were already humiliated)

“No you cannot ask me.” You tried to pull forward but Peter stayed even with you.

You walked in silence as you heard the chatter of students on their way to lunch. How you wished to be among them.

Peter didn’t stay silent for long however. “Well after we check in with the Professor can I at least walk you to the great hall?”

You wanted nothing more but to sink into the floor. It wasn’t Peters fault that you were like this.

He thought it was his fault.

“Well we are both going to the same place so do I have a choice?”

“So is that a yes?”

You just let out a huff as you came back upon the defense against the dark arts classroom.

You walked in first with Peter following, and without waiting for him to become even with you again. 

However the professor wasn’t even there.

“He probably went to eat.” Peter said behind you, mostly to himself.

No shit sherlock.

You turned back to Peter. “You go on ahead, I have to stop by my dorm quick.”

“I’ve never been to the Gryffindor dorms before-“

You were tired, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow Peter.”

You pushed past him and walked back out of the classroom. He finally got the hint and did not follow.

——————- 

That night you didn’t meet Jean or Scott or Kurt in the library. 

Instead, you sat in your four poster bed in the girls dorm with the curtains drawn. They had a silencing charm on them so that no one on the outside could hear you.

Not that you were saying anything.

You sat there scribbling down your charms homework. A part of you regretted not going to the library. Jean was one of the best among the fifth years when it came to charms.

Further down in the castle, in the dungeons, Peter was also in his dorm. He laid back while his headphones blasted music into his ears.

He thought to himself about how you probably hated him now.

‘Its okay’ His brain said, ‘I hate you too’.

Peter decided he needed to talk to you tomorrow. To apologize.

Back to the Gryffindor dorm, you heard the other Gryffindor girls all file in. They didn’t pay any mind to your bed as they all gossiped.

‘Thats what they’re doing in the Slytherin dorm too’. You imagined all of the laughter as Peter told them about your most recent flop. About how your boggart was a dusty old hat.

Peter rolled over as his dorm mates all got ready for bed.

One of them even had the audacity to ask how his “date” with that Gryffindor had gone. Peter said nothing. 

You finally rested your head back. Feeling the strain and the fatigue tying you down to the mattress. Who cares what Slytherin is saying? Thats a problem for tomorrow.

As you closed your eyes, you fell into a troubled sleep.

You were back in the teachers lounge, except that it was much much bigger. The whole school was in that room. In the center was you and the rattling closet. You felt so small. A bug that would get squashed beneath someones boot. An insignificant figure in a sea of talent.

You looked around, and right behind you was the worst sight of all. In the middle, was Peter. He wore his smug grin as next to him stood (well... sat) Headmaster Xavier, Professor Logan, and your friends.

Peter didn’t say a word. But at the same time he was taunting you for being so pathetic. And he brought everyone along for the show.

You felt your mind go numb. In the waking world you didn’t find Peter that bad when it was just you and him. You reminded yourself of the weight of his hand when he had offered to step in. It had been warm, and wasn’t in any way scrutinizing.

You shakily turned back to the rattling closet.

The crowd surrounding you erupted in whispers. You couldn’t hear what was being said but the quiet voices pierced your eardrums like pins and needles. All you could clearly hear over the buzzing was the thrumming of your heart as it begged to be torn out of your ribcage, as it beat its way into your throat.

A disembodied voice sounded all around you. ‘Show them how unworthy you are.’

‘No’ you begged wordlessly. ‘I want to belong. I want to stay.’

But you had no choice as the closet door was wrenched open by some invisible force and the hat stood in front of you again.

“Back again eh?” It said in its dusty voice, whipping your ears as free as the wind.

The hat transformed. Now before you stood (sat) the headmaster as the boggart continued.

“You don’t belong here.” The headmasters voice, usually warm and welcoming, was cold.

The boggart transformed again, this time  
into Scott.

You begged again, ‘Stop. Please.’ You felt your heart pounding in your ears but it did not drown out the voice as it wormed its way through your brain.

“We don’t want you here.”

It transformed into Kurt.

“Why don’t you just go home.”

It transformed into Jean.

“Who are you to call yourself a witch?”

You finally found your voice as you screamed. You screamed and you cried at the top of your lungs as you fell to your knees and begged for the voices to stop.

The boggart transformed again.

This time, it was Peter.

Boggart Peter didn’t get a chance to speak as you, with a hoarse voice, interrupted.

“There,” You let out a bitter laugh, but it sounded more like a cough, “You showed them all how pathetic I am.”

You looked down at the ground, not able to meet the eyes of the boggart. “You win.”

And with that, you woke up in your four poster bed, you drew back your curtains to find the dorm empty, the sunrise shining through the window. 

‘You win’.

The words echoed in your head, the dream not fading. Why was it always the good dreams that slipped away like sand through your fingers? Why were the bad ones all that remained?

You rolled over and groaned into your pillow.

Maybe you should skip classes. That was a good idea.

But yet, you pulled yourself out of the covers and prepared for a long day of being exhausted. Nightmares took more energy than an all nighter.

————————

As you walked from Defense Against the Dark arts to potions, you were greeted by a presence to your side.

“You look exhausted.” Peter took in the features of your face. The heavy bags under your eyes, the droopy eyelids, the messy hair.

You had ignored him all through defense against the dark arts, which wasn’t hard today. Today you were assigned to write an essay on the unforgivable curses. 

Of course he had tried to get you attention. He threw a wad of parchment at you, but you just tucked it in your bag as Professor Logan scolded him for it.

You didn’t acknowledge Peters comment about your current state of well being. You glanced sideways at him briefly. “Just because we served one detention together does not make us friends.”

You tried to pull ahead but as you should have known by now, Peter was well capable and willing to keep up.

“I need to talk to you.” He sounded dead serious. 

“You are talking to me.”

Peter didn’t answer. He took this as conformation that you hated him. But he needed to apologize. He wanted to apologize because he thought all of this was his fault.

The two of you walked in silence for a bit, you ignored the stares of onlooking students.

You thought maybe Peter had finally dropped it. You let out a little of the tension you had been holding. 

Big mistake.

As you passed an empty classroom, Peter grabbed your arm. Before you had time to protest he pulled you through the doors. Set off balance, you looked over as Peter shut the doors.

All of the gawking students outside started talking. Rumors about you had been started yesterday, but not by Peter.

The students on the way to dinner had seen you two walking together back to Professor Logans room, and Peters dorm mates took his silence as a sign that something was going on.

And yes, something was going on.

But not what they all thought.

The rumors spread through the hallways like vines, spreading ever so quicker until it had reached everyone.

Peter Maximoff and Y/n L/n had some sort of relationship going on.

Some students said they just made out between classes with no strings attached, while others thought it was a full blown out relationship.

Either way, a Gryffindor and Slytherin together? Absurd.

Meanwhile, in the empty classroom, Peter turned back to you.

“We need to talk, he reinstated.” He did not approach you, he was aware that dragging you in here would not make you like him any more.

“What we are going to do is get to potions before we both are late and end up with detention together again.” You muttered.

Peter ran a hand through his hair. You’d be lying if you said that wasn’t lowkey attractive.

Okay highkey attractive. Though youd never admit that to him.

Peter looked at you, “I shouldn’t have interfered yesterday. And I’m sorry”

Wait what?

Big cunning Slytherin apologizing?

You scoffed, “Are you really? If i were you i would feel satisfied.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. Satisfied? 

Was his interpretation of what had happened yesterday different than yours? Because from what he remembered, you had prevented him from stepping in, but he did it anyways.

He did it because once he heard the words, “You dont belong here.” He couldn’t bare watching anymore.

Peter knew what it was like to feel like you don’t belong, and seeing that you had the same issue shocked him.

You had always appeared so collected. You were everything he imagined a Gryffindor could be.

He took a few steps away from the door. “About what the boggart said yesterday-“

You crossed your arms, the nightmare you had resurfacing on your mind.

“Oh yeah that must have been like an early Christmas for you. I mean the perfect gossip laying itself at your feet.” 

You were confused by the expression on his face. He looked at you with a soft expression, there was no scrutiny, or triumph.

And he was confused by your words. Did you take him as an unfeeling prick? Was that how you saw him?

You suddenly felt every ounce of bitterness towards Peter leave your body. Maybe it was going to get brunch. 

“I mean, so much for the ‘mighty warrior’, or the ‘brave lioness’.” You put air quotes with the nicknames as you mocked yourself. “Or even the simple, easy title to hold such as ‘Talented at defense against the dark arts-“

You froze as everything clicked into place. You had never been bitter at Peter. You were broadcasting your own feelings of yourself onto him. 

You were very late for potions at this point. The other students in the potions class told Professor Mccoy that you and Peter were probably off fucking somewhere.

Peter took a few more strides towards you, stopping when he was only a foot or so away.

He looked down at you with such tender concern. 

As everything in your mind kept making more and more sense, you felt like the worst person on the planet.

Maybe you were the stupid one. And the arrogant one. And the insufferable one.

Peter observed you as this vulnerable, hurt look crossed your face.

“I still see you as all those things.” He whispered to you as he gently took your hand in his. 

It was such a small form of intimacy. But you felt the resolve to stay strong that lay deep inside you crumbling.

You didn’t meet his eyes. “So you didn’t... go around telling people about how pathetic I am?”

Peter searched your face for any sign of mockery. He found none. He let out a small huff, a display of silent laughter. “Well not to break your whole world view Princess, but I’ve got no one to tell.”

You looked up at him.

“And even if I did, I wouldn’t have used the word pathetic.”

He adjusted his grip on your hand, making it a little more firm and comfortable.

“If I had someone to tell that story to, I would have called you brave and strong.” He looked you in the eyes before wiggling his eyebrows, “and not to mention sexy-“ he added in his normal voice.

You gave him a weak smile and whacked his arm with your free hand.

“We are very deadly late for potions.” You suddenly remembered, you had places to be.

‘Screw it’ you thought to yourself. You had been planning to skip today anyways.

Peter didn’t move and neither did you. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

“In a dusty classroom?”

“It reminds me of my comfy basement back home. Except my basement doesn’t have the gorgeous girl in it.” 

God, his flirting was cheesy as all hell.

You both stood there in silence. It was loaded with questions, but it was a comfortable silence you decided.

After a long moment of just standing there and basking in each others company, you were the one to break the silence.

“How could you look at me quivering at the sight of a boggart, and call me brave?” You looked away from Peter again.

He took your other hand, his hands were surprisingly soft, and just held them.

“Well... Because I know what its like to feel like you don’t belong somewhere.”

You looked back at him, you found it increasingly harder to tear your eyes away, his features were mesmerizing. “Well you can belong with me now.”

Peter released your hands and pulled you into a hug. It was a good hug. It was a warm hug. Who needed potions when you have yourself a huggable friend?

You sighed with contentment into the hug.

But you still had questions.

Without releasing Peter you asked, “Who was that lady? The one that the boggart turned into?”

Peter had not been expecting you to ask him about that. But it was only fair that you knew.

“It was my mom.” Much to your dismay Peter pulled away to face you. “Shes a muggle, and with the rise of dark wizards I have nightmares. About... losing her” He whispered to you.

He didn’t say any more, and you didn’t push him to say anything else. It was personal to him and you understood. 

“Well then I guess we will have to become stronger than those stupid dark wizards now wont we?” You smiled at him, and you slipped back into a comfortable silence.

If you had known for all these years that all it’d take to become friends with Peter was three minutes of talking about your emotions then maybe you would have been friends a long time ago.

But you still had one last thing to get off your chest while you two sat in the shadowy empty room. “I had a nightmare last night too.” You confessed.

Peter didn’t say anything, but nodded at you to continue.

And so you did. You spilled to him about the cupboard and the school and your friends. You spilled to him about how he was there and how you screamed and begged.

After you had told him every detail you could remember, you felt a weight off your chest. Because he just pulled you back for another hug and whispered into your shoulder that “its not real.”

“But still, I saw you as the bad guy. When in fact you were the one who saved me.”

Peter grinned into your shoulder, although you couldn’t see it, “I wouldn’t call it rescuing-“

“Well upgrade your vocabulary then.”

A beat passed.

“Its not your fault for seeing me that way. Thats how everyone sees the Slytherins and I cant blame them.” He didn’t let go of you.

You squeezed him, trying to pull him impossibly closer, “Well then I guess I need to check my prejudices Mr. Snake sir.”

“Mr Snake?”

Before either of you could say anything else, the doors were flung open and before you stood Professor Mccoy. 

You and Peter both instinctively pulled away from each other.

The potions Professor put his hands on his hips like a tired suburban dad. When he saw you two fully clothed he let out a sigh of relief.

“All of your classmates said you were engaging in sexual intercourse, so this is a pleasant surprise.” He started, waving you two out of the room.

“but I still assume I will see you both in my room after dinner to make up for the class you skipped?” He said once you two exited the musty room.

You and Peter glanced at each other. You two both spoke at the same time.

“Of course Professor.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the end of the world.”

Mccoy nodded and shooed you both off to your next classes, which you (unfortunately) did not have together.

————————

You now had herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

As you ran into the green house, hastily shoving your dragon hide gloves on, the professor looked at you with a very unimpressed aura.

You took your place with Kurt and Scott and the teacher rolled their eyes at you and continued on.

Scott leaned over to you and whispered “So you and Peter huh?” with a smug expression.  
If Peter was the master of smugness, then Scott was in second place.

Kurt nudged you, “Yeah, the whole schools discussing how you two missed potions to make out.” 

Oh boy you had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
